Waiting For A Miracle
by houseofpanem
Summary: This takes place in the next generation of students at House of Anubis. It explains all the characters BIO's in the first chapter. I hope you like. :
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I've been thinking of. It is an OC story, and I'm sure you'll like it.

If ur confused, keep coming back to this to help out!

So this story takes place after the original Anubis students leave their mysteries behind, and the last Frobisher-Smythe (the secret grandson of Sarah) uncovers more about who she is.

The characters in total are:

Girls:

Julia Ryan

Peyton McNiall

Collete Hall

Whitney Rutter

Kat Adams

Guys:

Jay Maynard

Colten Mercer

Andrew Toyota

Jacob White

Tyler Decaprio

(I made up all these names)

First up, is Julia Ryan.

Julia is almost like the side-kick of the story. When the stars align and she becomes the first female Osirian (I know now that's how you spell it), she must protect the Pentagon, Andrew (Yes, this is what they called the chosen one! So original, right?) With Whitney at her side since her brother followed the footsteps in the past generation of the Egyptian mystery, the three are determend to find out more about Andrew's strange past and the treasures left behind, and the new one they must find.

Julia doesnt have that one friend you would stick with your whole life. Shes always fighting for attention from her two "friends" Peyton and Collete, who seem more and more inseperble by the day. But, she does help Whitney and Andrew with the mystery. Maybe they're her true friends, not Peyton and Collete.

Julia is disgusted by her American friend Jay. He is new and ever since she laid eyes on him, she loved him. She used to talk to him all the time, but when he became friends with Colten, every nice aspect in Jay vanished in seconds due to taking after Colten's actions. She was crushed, and her love turned to disgust. Now Julia takes ever advantage to crush him back, but deep down she still loves him, and would do anything for a simple hug from him. But now Julia is starting to fall for Andrew, who she helps in the mystery. Can she get over Tyler in time?

Next is the beautiful Peyton McNaill.

In most other schools, this American style-sweetie brings in her own look, Rayban glasses, neon pinks, and black knee-high converse.

She is best friends with Collete and Julia, but slowly getting closer and closer to Collete, leaving Julia behind. With all her popularity and attention she gets from others, she doesn't even notice.

Because Peyton is so insainly popular, she gets the attention of many boys, including Jacob. She's been getting shy around him, wishing she could ask her to the up-coming Halloween dance.

Collete Hall loves how she is getting Nalia closer to her. She has always wanted to leave Julia in the dust, for reasons she can't explain.

Collete wears anything designer because she can't really fit into anything else since shes fairly skinny and quite tall.

She doesn't like anybody, but slowly might be falling for bad-boy Colten. She tells herself not to, but she can't help it. He is just so nice to her only, but treats her friends badly (Kind of like how Jerome is around Mara but neither of them really realise it.) If she told Peyton, will she not want to be friends with her anymore?

Whitney is obviously Fabian's little sister. She loves him a lot, but is shocked when Trudy told her Fabian never spoke about her. Whitney always spoke about Fabian, why didnt he? She slowly finds out about the mystery, and helps Andrew and Julia the whole way (like Amber, but not as obsessed about fashion and taken MUCH more seriously). But their continuous dissapearences are reacking her friendship with Kat. Should Kat find out about the mystery?

Whitney doesnt go overboard with her look. She actually likes the uniform, and wears it with pride. She doesnt go overboard on makeup either. Foundation, light eyeshadow, and the ocasional mascara are all she needs to look beautiful.

Because of Whitney's amazing good looks (like her brother and yes, I think Brad Kavanagh is a TOTAL brit hottie) she has a boyfriend, Tyler Decaprio.

Kat is a dreamer. Her dream is to become famous. Not in singing, not in acting, but in dancing. But Kat has quite a secret. All the boys (aka her friends and of course Whitney, Jacob knows her secret) think she's a laid back and outgoing street dance girl, but she really goes to the school early each morning and practises ballet.

Because of her image, Kat wears baggy hoodies, neon tanks underneath, her favourite Abercrombie sweats and skate shoes. But on special ocasions, she wears a short light coloured (sky blue, light pink) dress with high-top converse.

Kat has all the boys thinking of her as their friend, especially Jay. Kat doesn't like Jay because of how he's acting recently. But her friends Jacob, Whitney and Tyler help her through. Jacob knows how to make her feels better, and Whitney is always talking to Jay about how rude he is, but it just doesn't go through. Once Tyler actually beat up Jay for Kat!

Now onto the boys, and first the most depressing boy, Jay.

At first, Jay did like Julia, but he doesnt realize he's different because of Colten. The only person with the nerve to say it was Julia, and now he's so angry with her, he won't talk to her anymore.

Jay doesnt really care about looks. He's too busy checking out his watch. But the one way he'd care about how he looks is hos hair. But really, mo-hawks do not look good on him.

Jay was in a bad situation with Julia and Colten, but that all changed when he really started talking to Kat. He's unsure if he really likes Kat though, because he may still have feelings for Julia.

Colten, Colten, Colten. So sneeky this one is. He turned Jay into a jerk, and is on Julia, Whitney, and Andrew's trail. Yes, he is the annoying younger sibling of Joy. They don't get along too well, so they dont talk about eachother, at all. But when he finds out Joy was part of sibuna in her final years in the house, things change.

Colten has your average Abercrombie-obsessed style, dark brown hair and matching eyes. just like joy, he tries to get Whitney off of Tyler. He thinks she is really hot, but Whitney still likes Tyler. Sometimes Colten will go a little too far though...

Andrew is a very loyal friend to have. But he can keeps secrets that's for sure. You can't even tell he's finding them.

Maybe the fact that he's the last Frobisher-Smythe alive? Yes, he was the grandson of Sarah, but he never really knew her because her mom died shortly after his birth. His dad hated him for some reason, so they never spoke to each other in the house. It left him shattered, especially when he was old enough to attend boarding school, his dad shipped him away. Yes, he has a sad life.

Due to this sad life of his he planned on commiting suicide when he got to his school, but didn't. Why? No, don't say it was because of the mystery, it was because of Julia. He was entranced by her since the minute he laid eyes on her. He made it so far as to being best friends but she's too hung up on Jay, his old friend.

Andrew has a tight bond with his flat hat, and is also a street dancer. His blonde hair always makes himself the swag king at school. He is very good friends with Kat because of his dance abilities, and the fact that he dances draws Julia in. With the regular ganster style, Andrew does NOT low ride. THAT'S crossing the line.

Jacob White is tied up in all of the stress of the school. He works hard at all his sporting events, but wishes to impress Peyton any way possible. Jacob is rather shy, but the only person he can really talk to is Kat, his best friend. He talks to her about his problems in life and she listens.

Jacob has a style much similar to Fabian, laid back but professional, but people can see him in a style like Mick's when he is around anything to do with sports. His eyes cold as ice would always show fear and hatred from the past. But his dark hair usually covered his eyes revealing nothing but a smirk.

The last student is Tyler. He really loves Whitney, and she really loves him. But none of them were able to tell each other. The closest they got were agreeing to go out. It is a love-hate relationship yes, but they feel like different people around each other.

Tyler has a bottomless list of names of the victims he's beaten up, but he does have a secret, a dark one. A secret that makes him dangerous, and his life dangerous. People have tried kidnapping him as well, and he won't let that happen. But still, Mr. Tough Guy is sweet and caring around Whitney.

He usually wears a lot of black, but his pale skin makes him seem like he's a vampire. But with his light blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, you can't really see who he is inside. He's difficult to read.

**So I know that must of confused all of you, so let me make a quick summary:**

**Julia hates Jay because Colten turned him into a jerk, she is the first female Osirian, and has to protect Andrew.**

**Peyton is growing closer to Collete, she is American, and she really likes Jacob.**

**Collete pretty much hates Julia and is glad she is getting closer to Peyton. Collete is scared at the fact she likes Colten and is scared that if she tells Peyton, she wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore.**

**Whitney is Fabians little sister. She helps Julia and Andrew but is scared that it could ruin her friendship with Kat. She is currently dating Tyler and loves him a lot.**

**Kat is a hip hop dancer but secretly dances ballet. Jay likes her a lot, but she hates how he's acting. She always goes to Jacob first. He knows how to make her feel better about life.**

**Jay liked Julia a lot, but when she yelled at him, he never wanted anything to do with her again. He is American and was turned into a jerk by Colten. He had forgotten about his friendship with Andrew. But now he really likes Kat.**

**Colten is the younger sibling of Joy. He turned Jay into a jerk, and he also likes Whitney and tries to get her off of Tyler. He also tries to figure out what is going on with Andrew, Julia and Whitney, especially after he found out him and Whitney's older siblings were part of Sibuna.**

**Andrew is the first male Pentagon (chosen one) and he has a sad past with his father because of his mother's death. He tries to find out more about his grandmother and how being the last Frobisher-Smythe alive threatens him. Julia and Whitney help him. He loves Julia a lot, and tries to make her realize that he does. He used to be friends with Jay but now wants nothing to do with him. He is the main character, that's why the summary is so long!**

**Jacob likes Peyton, and he is a big athlete. He is always there for Kat, and holds a deep, dark secret that could make him dangerous. **

**Tyler is dating Whitney and really loves her and will do anything to pry Colten off of her, even if that means beating him up. It's just what he does.**

**I think this is the longest I've ever written! Exactly 2000 words! BOOMBA! I am so happy! BTW, you should read Letters and Angels by z3stygurl97. It really moves me. Bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at her ipod ringing. She pressed the power button and shut it off, ignoring the call. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldnt take HIM.

Her eyes welled up in tears. She tried to tame her emotions best she could, but she failed miserably.

As the tears poured down she curled up in a ball underneath the first cover on her bed, trying to keep it neat.

It was lunchtime, and no other students were in the house, that she knew of.

A knock came to the door. Her eyes widened and she peeked her head over the cover. In her strongest voice posible, she called, "Who is it?" beyond the door.

"Its Jay, can we talk?" he called back. Jay. The one person she didnt want to speak to. She was disgusted by him. The way he acted now and the way he acted then makes one think he was replaced by an identical jerk, which he was.

The door screeked open and he stood in the middle of the room. She refused to come out of the covers. She heard footsteps coming towards her and felt a hand trying to peel off the cover. She pulled it down. Shaken, Jay moved his head closer to the little bump underneath the cover. "Julia please come out" he begged.

Julia was astounded at how much nerve he had trying to talk to her. Her eyes welled up again. "No" she childishly protested.

"Please?"

Julia popped her head over the covers. Jay took a step back because they were inches apart. "What makes you think you can come back and talk so innocently?" she yelled.

He could see the hate and sadness he caused her in her dark blue eyes. They looked like a ocean in a storm, waiting to drown him.

"I'm sorry-" he aplogized. "Sorry wont help you" she said.

That hurt Jay a lot. He put his head down then looked back in her sad eyes. "Why do you have to be so rude?" he asked her.

She jumped out of the covers and stood before him. He just crossed the line.

"Me being rude? What about you!" she yelled. "Your like a clone of Colten! Your rude, your selfish, your a jerk!" she moved closer right infront of his face. She saw fear and anger in his eyes but dismisted it. "And I'm being nice" she wispered.

She took a step back and watched him squirm for words. He was speechless, and she was proud she made him that way.

He sharpened and grabbed her arm. She flinched at how hard his grip was. "You take that back" he warned. "No."

He slapped her and she put her free hand to her cheek. It was sore and red, most likely bruised. She felt the water-works flowing again. "How about now?" he asked.

She was enraged with anger. She kneed him in the, well, sensitive area and he let go of her. "No" she repeated.

Jay stood there in pain. He looked at Julia with her serious face. It was always hard for her to keep one, but he assumed he didnt know ALL about her after all.

He had enough, he raised his fist to hit her and saw her flinch. Her eyes were glued shut and her arms were up protecting he face, waiting for the blow.

He never saw her so helpless. He paused and thought about what he was doing. But she hurt you too, his rebel side commented.

He huffed and lowered his fist, but pulled her closer by the collar. Her eyes had fear in them and her cheeks still held two waterfalls. "Never talk to me again" he whispered.

He threw her down and walked out the door leaving her speechless and bruised.

When he reached the door frame Julia called for him softly. "Jay…" He turned around. "What?" he snapped.

"You just proved that you're a bitch."

She watched his fists tighten and his eyes deepen. He stormed over towards her and she sighed. She knew what would happen.

He picked her up and beat her once more. She fell to the ground after five minutes of pain. She gasped for air.

"TRUDY!" she yelled as Jay left her.

Meanwhile back at school, a certan boy was stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Jacob thats disgusting" said a girl as she sat beside him. She was blonde, had abercrombie sweats on and a pink sweater.

"Whatever!" jacob replied with his mouth full. It made his friend laugh.

He swalloed so he could speak properly. "So, whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I've just been making a new routine this morning. Fourteen counts so far!" she smiled.

"Wow thats amazing Kat!" Jacob replied. To anybody else, a simple two counts of eight won't get youanywhere in a dance routine, but Jacob knew Kat's style after seeing millions of her routines. They were original, laid-back, spunky and edgy, just like her. And if she made that many counts in 4-5 hours, that would mean shes on a roll.

In the midst of their crazy smiling and laughing, Kat looked over Jacob's shoulder to see Whitney and Tyler. "Oh my god," the said under her breath.

Jacob confusingly turned around and saw what she was so stunned about, Whitney and Tyler, holding hands and inches away from eachother. Whitney was giggling madly at something Tyler said.

Jacob turned back around. "So? Whats the big deal?" he asked.

"The big deal is that moron never told me shes going out with one of the hottest guys in school!" she said as she got up.

Jacob wanted to pull her down and ask her who she thought was the hottest. Jacob felt so alone at that point, he didnt bother.

As kat hurried over to whitney and tyler, jacob sat there, sad, lonely, and confused.

Did he like his best friend?

**Sorry it has a lot of fighting in it but I watched the Avengers yesterday (amazing movie) so yeah. Got me pumped. My favourite part is,**

"**We have an army."**

"**We have a hulk."**


	3. Chapter 3

As she rounded the corner totally ignoring everyone in her way, her eyes positioned on her best friend. As she walked over, she bumped into a tall dark-haired menace.

"Watch where you're going moron!" she yelled. He grabbed her arm, making her stiff. "I don't get yelled at." His words made shivers travel up her spine. His piercingly rare hazel eyes and his brown hair swished to the side peered at her up and down. She felt his eyes travel on her skin and she wasn't ready to blow yet. "Well you just did," she said slowly, "by me."

He smirked at her feisty character. "What's your name, twit?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell you, weasel?"

"Because I'm irrestistable, babe," he said as he crossed his arms. "Get lost" she scowled. She then walked over to her friend until an arm grabbed her wrist. "I'm Colten, by the way." She turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "Whatever."

When she reached her friend Peyton, she already had some questions for her. "Collete, why were you talking to Colten? He's a retard and he's the one that made Jay a jerk!" Collete rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that! Obviously some of his stupidity ran off of him," Collete replied. "Well just don't talk to him, okay?" Peyton begged. "Yea, of course," Collete replied.

But when Collete looked off her shoulder at him, she couldn't help but feel something different turning inside of her.

Maybe it was vomit.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Kat, Whitney and Tyler were all talking.

"So, who'd you get together?" Kat asked. Whitney blushed and looked down. Tyler took the hint and started talking. "Well our families hooked up one night and we went to the park together. We sat on a bench and when it started to rain, I told her my feelings about her and kissed her." Kat aw-ed and Whitney smiled at Tyler.

"So, what's up, Rutter?"

Whitney looked up at the same jerk Collete saw before. Keeping her kind hearted character, she replied to him with a smile. "Hi Colten." He squeezed in beside her and Kat, obviouding any contact with Tyler.

"Um, where's Jay?" Whitney asked, trying to hide the fact that Colten was staring at her. "He had some un-finished work to do" he replied. Tyler scowled at him. "Homework, right?" Colten smirked. "You could say that."

Kat's eyes widened. "Get out of here Colten" she commanded. Putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, he started to walk away. "Later babe."

As he walked away, the three friends all glared at him. "What kind of homework, exactly?" Whitney asked underneath her breath. "I don't know, but if he's with Julia, we need to get our asses over there" Tyler demanded. Whitney and Kat looked at him with wide eyes. "Why?" Kat asked lightly.

"No time to explain, but we're getting over there NOW" he demanded. Kat and Whitney nodded and rushed out.

As they did, two girls watched them hurry out. Collete's eyebrows quirked. Peyton watched them leave with a confused look as well. Her gaze landed on Jacob, making both their hearts pound. Their eyes locked from across the room and the world stopped. Collete noticed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"C'mon guys lets go follow them" Collete demanded, grabbing both of her love-sick housemates with her and strutted to the house.

When everyone got there, they couldn't believe what they saw; A crying Julia on the floor, with Andrew by her side. She was covered in bruises from her previous fight. "OMG, Julia! What happened?" Peyton cried. She knelt by her friends side.

"It was J-j-jay…" Julia said. Everyone gasped. Tears trickled down her eyes and she tried to stay strong and wipe them away.

Before everyone came to her side, after she called for Victor and Trudy, she realized they both went out for lunch and she was alone in the house to cry. She heard the door open and screamed "HELLO?" She prayed this person would help them.

She heard footsteps come up the stairs and Andrew came in her doorway. "Andrew thank god!" Julia called. Andrew held his friend in his arms with eyes as wide as diner plates. "Who did this to you?" he asked. She cried into his chest, "Jay" she said, "He did this to me."

A bang came to the wall. Everyone turned around to see Jay and Colten with smug looks on their faces. Jay looked pretty satisfied with himself. "You got some nerve coming back here Jay" Kat spat (A/N: Hehe that rhymed!) Julia noticed a flicker of hurt in Jay's eyes. "Just wanted to see how the pity party's going" Colten said.

Andrew and Julia gave him death glares. They both hated Colten for ripping away their friendships with Jay and morphing him into the human beast.

Julia got up from Andrew's arms with confidence. "I told you off once I can tell you off again bitches! NOBODY likes you, so GET OUT OF OUR FACES. And Colten, you're a MONSTER who took away our friend Jay, who isn't even himself anymore! So if you feel like replacing another soul, go do your sister's!" she yelled in their faces. "You don't have to be so harsh," Collete muttered.

Colten reached to grab Julia's throat and everyone started screaming, exept for Jay. He pushed Colten back. "C'mon man she's had enough" Jay said as he pushed his friend out the door, and following him after one more quick look at Julia.

Julia's head remained high as they walked out. When they were gone she turned around to her friends who were still taking in what happened.

Julia smiled. "That felt good."


End file.
